Forget
by sarrenwakk
Summary: Karkat and Terezi live a new and happy life with their friends on their sessions resulting lively planet. Karkat, however, has something he is keeping secret. But what is it exactly. (Will have extra chapters as I feel it is necessary to update the story.)


Karkat opened his eyes and breathed out his nose, a small breezing coming over him from his right side. He rolled over on his bed and saw that the balcony doors were open, the curtains cascading in the wind. Karkat sat up and stretched, scratching his head and throwing off the covers, grabbing his robe and putting it on, walking out to the balcony, standing beside Terezi. The blind troll cackled and spun around, kissing Karkat's cheek lightly. Karkat blushed and sighed, hugging Terezi lightly, watching the sun push up over the horizon.

"GOOD MORN1NG, NUBS. SL33P W3LL?"

Karkat nodded and kissed Terezi's forehead, ruffling her hair a bit.

"AND HOW WAS YOUR SLEEP, NOOKSNIFFER? ANY INTERESTING DREAMS?"

Terezi shrugged and pulled out of the hug, holding Karkat's hands softly in her own. The rings on both of their fingers shone the beautiful crystal inside glinting amongst the world. They had been "married" in some dumb earth ceremony after their session had ended, the trolls and humans now living together on one new shared planet. They had been married about a whole sweep, and they lived comfortably in their home up in a sizeable, beautiful tree that had been hollowed out and worked on by all their friends. Each of their homes was built by everyone, custom made, filled with alchemizers and cruxtruders, all sorts of Sburb machines for everyday use.

The two of them headed down into the kitchen, grabbing some food and sitting down, eating quietly. Karkat looked out the window, remarking on how beautiful the sky looked. Terezi giggled and nodded, sniffing at the air.

"R3M1NDS M3 OF SK14."

Karkat nodded, looking downwards through the window, looking down at the town that lay beneath, Prospitans and Dersites going about their routine, the Mayor stopping to talk with everyone.

Karkat sighed and drank his tea, Terezi heading upstairs to change and work on something. Karkat followed her upstairs and sighed, changing into his usual garb, his sweater and long gray pants. Terezi got into her Legislacerator attire, kissing Karkat's cheek and cackling, heading off to work. Karkat sighed and watched her as she left, walking down the street and to the courthouse. It was going to be a normal day here. That was for certain. Karkat grumbled and walked over to his computer, typing away, sending out messages and checking up on things.

That evening, Terezi came home and sighed, flopping down into Karkat's lap as he sat on the couch.

"H3Y."

"HEY. HOW WAS WORK?"

"BOR1NG."

"THE USUAL THEN?"

Terezi nodded and kissed Karkat's cheek softly, before getting up and heading upstairs.

"OH, HEY, TEREZI, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO FOR DINNER?"

"K4RKL3S, DON'T T3LL M3 YOU FORGOT D4V3'S P4RTY?"

Karkat groaned, slapping his hand onto his face.

"FUUUUUUUCK, DO WE REALLY HAVE TO GO SEE THAT ASSHOLE?"

"K4RKL3S, H3'S MY FR13ND. B3S1D3S, H3 H4S SOM3 S1CK N3W B34TS TO L1GHT UP TH3 V3NU3."

Karkat sighed and shrugged, Terezi heading upstairs to take a shower.

Karkat sighed, John giggling and laughing something to his friends nearby. Karkat groaned as Dave spoke out some lyrics or something on his microphone, Terezi laughing and giggling, Dave laughing as he walked over to them.

"so karkat, you ever think about having kids?"

Karkat rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS, DAVE, WE CAN'T REPRODUCE WITHOUT A MATRIORB. BESIDES, WHY WOULD WE WANT URCHINS RUNNING AROUND? I'D RATHER BE ABLE TO SHOW ALL MY LOVE OFF TO TEREZI, AND NO ONE ELSE."

Terezi blushed beside him and playfully punched his shoulder.

"alright, whatever man. enjoy my party and my sick beats." Dave grinned as he walked off to join his human friends.

"YOU D1DN'T H4V3 TO S4Y TH4T."

"SAY WHAT?"

"4BOUT G1V1NG M3 4LL YOUR LOV3. YOU D1DN'T H4V3 TO L13 TO S3ND H1M 4W4Y."

Karkat blinked and kissed Terezi softly, Terezi cackling a bit and kissing him back before Karkat pulled away and spoke.

"IT WAS THE TRUTH, TEREZI. I WOULDN'T LIE ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT."

Terezi giggled and Karkat felt something press on his neck, he turned around and felt at his neck, realizing there was someone behind him. He smelled blood, and look into the white eyes of the person behind him. It was Kankri, shaking his head and tisking his tongue.

"Y9u can't escape this mem9ry, can y9u?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-"

Suddenly, the room around Karkat dissolved and everyone was gone, except for Kankri and Karkat.

"Y9u made it up, Karkat. It's all a dream. Y9u died a sweep ag9. Y9u made up this sick childish world just to satisfy y9ur lust for her. F9r y9ur lust 9f happiness! She still lives 9n and yet y9u hide here, y9u haven't even seen her since y9u died!"

Karkat growled and shoved Kankri away, grumbling as the dream around him reappeared.

"1S SOM3TH1NG WRONG, K4RKL3S?" Terezi asked quietly.

"NOTHING. JUST FELT WEIRD SUDDENLY. I DON'T LIKE THIS MUSIC, I GUESS."

Terezi cackled and smiled.

"TH4T SOUNDS L1K3 TH3 K4RK4T 1 KNOW," Terezi said, taking Karkat by the hand and dragging him around, the blood dripping around Karkat's neck, the rope marks still evident.


End file.
